Happy New Year, Jon Baker
by uniquelyjas
Summary: Kate takes care of Jon as he is recovering from his accident, but will too much togetherness tear them apart? Sequel to "Merry Christmas, Jon Baker" (Jon and Kate #2)


**Happy New Year, Jon Baker**

"I'm tellin' you, Ponch, she's driving me nuts!" Jon whispered loudly into the telephone. "She insists on taking care of me and won't leave me alone for a minute!"

"Sorry partner, can't hear ya!" Frank Poncherello yelled back, causing Jon to pull the receiver away from his ear.

Jon sat locked in his bedroom, the radio playing louder than usual to hopefully keep Kate Williams from over-hearing his conversation. They had only met a couple weeks ago, but he hadn't pegged Kate to be the hovering type. Perhaps it was due to her initial shyness, or maybe because of the strong, solid way she had handled herself in the hospital after he had crashed his motorcycle while pursuing a stolen car on Christmas Eve. Either way, he hadn't been prepared for her constant presence and worry since he'd been sent home a few days ago.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Jon, are you okay in there?" Kate called.

"Yeah. Fine. I'll be out in a minute," he called back, hoping he didn't sound as annoyed as he felt.

"Listen Ponch, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get back." Jon disconnected the call before his partner could respond.

The blond CHP officer sighed. He had been looking forward to time away from his partner, but now he wished Ponch was here to run some interference for him. He slowly slid off his bed, ribs still aching, and unlocked the door to find Kate waiting on the other side. She frowned as soon as she saw him.

"You shouldn't have gotten dressed by yourself," she admonished, as if he was one of her students.

"I'm okay!" he snapped, immediately regretting his tone. "I'm okay," he repeated in a softer, calmer voice. "I was just getting really tired of that bathrobe. It's just a T-shirt and sweat pants. I can handle it."

"I know you _can_ , you just don't have to," she replied, her voice gentler as well. "I promised the doctors I'd take care of you."

"Is that the only reason you wanted to help me get dressed?" Jon teased, leaning in to kiss her.

"Of course!" she exclaimed indignantly as she backed away from him and headed for the kitchen.

Ever since his accident, she had avoided all his attempts to hug, kiss, or snuggle, always blaming his injured ribs. Blasted ribs! Couldn't she see that his lips had escaped completely unscathed and were nowhere near the vicinity of said ribs?! Honestly, she was taking her role as nursemaid far too seriously.

"Would you like some lunch?" she asked. "I could heat up some soup."

"That sounds good," he replied with a smile, mainly to mollify her. With her long brunette hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, there was no hiding the blush that colored her cheeks.

While Kate prepared to heat up the left over vegetable soup his neighbor had brought over the day before, Jon shuffled into his living room. Unlike when Ponch stayed over, everything was in order. Only a pillow and folded blanket indicated that Kate had been camping out on his couch. She probably had no idea he could hear her step out, presumably to go down to the apartment below which she shared with her cousin, Trish, to sneak a shower, when he was supposedly resting. However, that _did_ explain why she always looked so fresh and put together.

"Soup's on!" Kate called from the small dining area.

Jon smiled and sat down gingerly. He had a spoonful of the piping hot liquid half way to his mouth when his doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Kate jumped up, quicker than a jackrabbit.

She opened the door half-way, effectively blocking his visitor from entering his apartment. He lowered the spoon and listened intently to the conversation taking place a few yards away.

"Hi! I just thought I'd pop in and check on Jon before I went to work," a young, cheerful voice said.

Jon recognized the voice as belonging to Carol, his next door neighbor who had made the soup he was about to eat. He smiled. He liked Carol. She was a pretty stewardess and he took care of her plants when she was away on long trips. In return, she repaid him with homemade meals.

"He's fine," Kate replied in a clipped tone. "He's eating some of your soup right now."

"Hi Carol," Jon called from where he was sitting as she struggled to look over Kate's shoulder. "Will you be gone long this time?"

"No," Carol replied, the cheerfulness fading from her voice. "Just a quick flight up to San Francisco and back."

"Thanks again for the soup," Jon said, just before Kate closed the door. Tight.

Honestly, what had happened to the kind, soft-spoken substitute teacher he had taken horseback riding and cooked dinner for? The sweet woman who had spent her Christmas Eve in the emergency room just for him?

Jon stood slowly. "I think I'll go rest for a bit. I guess getting dressed took more out of me than I thought," he lied as he moved toward his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate watched Jon retreat down the hall, and as soon as he closed his bedroom door behind him she sank into the kitchen chair, gently pounding the heel of her hand against her forehead. She was such a stupid idiot! These last few days she had been acting like a domineering, jealous girlfriend! She was so ashamed of the way she had acted just now with Carol, and right in front of Jon! In her defense, however, she had not been prepared for the parade of young, beautiful neighbors offering to clean Jon's apartment, do his laundry, run his errands, and cook his meals. Moreover, how was a plain, run-of-the-mill Montana girl supposed to compete with them? Hopefully Jon was not aware of the many lovely ladies she had turned away from his door. She wanted to take advantage of every minute alone with Jon because, once he was healed, he would surely grow tired of her and desire the companionship of the leggy, poufy-haired women who lived in his building and beyond. She would just have to be content with the fact that he had shown her any attention all!

"The doctor said you could unwrap your ribs and take a shower today if you want," Kate ventured as she prepared breakfast the next morning.

Jon sat at the dining table once again wearing his blue bathrobe that brought out the color of his magnificent eyes.

"That sounds good," he replied with what appeared to be a forced smile. "I think I'll give it a try."

Kate was wiping down the kitchen counter when Jon called her name from the bathroom.

"Um, I think I need a little help, here," he stated sheepishly as she approached.

He was clad in his pajama bottoms and the end of the long compression bandage dangled at his side.

"I can't reach all the way around to get it off," he explained.

"No problem. I got it," Kate replied confidently as she took the end of the bandage and began walking around Jon in an effort to unwrap it.

The bathroom was small and Kate had rammed her shin into the toilet three times before Jon intervened.

"How about if you stand still and hold the wrap while I turn around," he suggested. A plan Kate gladly took him up on.

She gasped when she saw his colorfully bruised torso.

"Not very pretty, I guess," he said with a slight chuckle.

"That's okay, I've seen worse," she responded. She lied

Twenty minutes later Jon called to her again.

"Uh, I need some more help," he said with a small, pleading grin.

This time he simply had a towel wrapped around his waist and held the long ribbon of a bandage in his hands.

With Jon holding one end of the elastic bandage against his chest, Kate began to walk in a circle around him once again. When she reached the toilet she stopped.

"Why don't we go where there's a bit more room?" she asked.

Jon led her into his bedroom. She had just encircled him three times and was standing in front of him when the bath towel he was wearing came undone and dropped to the floor. With a loud squeak she dropped the bandage and covered her eyes with her hands. She could feel her cheeks begin to flame.

This time Jon's chuckle was low and deep as he pried her hands away from her face.

"It's all right, see?"

Kate slowly opened her eyes, allowing her gaze to land on his chest before looking downward. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw the light beige boxers he wore and then set to making quick work of getting his ribs wrapped up before scurrying out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jon shook his head as he pulled on his sweats. Women. He'd never understand them. At least not this one! A few days ago she was glued to his hip and now she couldn't seem to get away from him fast enough. He walked out of his bedroom and was halfway down the hall when he heard two familiar female voices coming from the living room. Kate and Trish.

"I was such a fool," Kate bemoaned to her cousin. "How could I have actually believed a man like Jon Baker could be interested in me? And how could I let myself be attracted to a guy like him? He may have been raised in Wyoming but he's all California-surfer-dude now with beach bunnies lining up at his door!"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" Trish asked gently.

"Maybe," Kate conceded after several moments of silence. "But you understand what I mean, right?"

"No, I don't," Trish responded more heatedly. "I've known Jon a long time. He shows little interest in the women around here outside of friendship and he certainly doesn't play fast and loose with every girl he meets. Heck, he doesn't play fast and loose period. That's not his style. And if he's shown interest in you, it's because he truly likes you!"

Okay, enough eavesdropping. Jon padded silently back to his room where he yawned loudly and whistled as he walked back to the living room as a way of announcing his presence.

"Oh, hi Jon!" Trish greeted him cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to Kate," he smiled warmly. "What brings you by? Elevator left you off on the wrong floor?"

"Ha, ha, Baker," Trish pulled a face. "I came to personally deliver an invitation to Missy's New Year's Eve party. Since I'm working and you're not, I thought you and Kate could go and keep each other company!"

Trish pushed the envelope into Jon's hands and threw Kate a mischievous wink before letting herself out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate stood in front of the mirror and smoothed her dressed for the umpteenth time. Contrary to her better judgement, she had listened to Trish and bought the little black velvet dress which her cousin assured her was just perfect for Missy's party. Spaghetti straps were attached to a snug-fitting bodice while the skirt flared and fluttered around her knees when she walked. Black strappy heels completed the ensemble. She had wanted to put her hair up in a sophisticated chignon or French twist, but she was all thumbs when it came to such things and her cousin had long since left for her shift at the hospital so Kate had no choice but to let her hair fall in soft waves that grazed her shoulders. Little did she know that was exactly the way Jon liked it best.

The doorbell rang. It was Jon. Even though the party was only a few doors down from his, he had insisted on picking her up. He wore a brown tweed sport coat, beige turtleneck and dark brown trousers. He looked more like a professor ready to teach a class than an off-duty highway patrolman going to a New Year's Eve party. But Kate appreciated his classic and understated look that seemed to have fallen by the wayside with the advent of disco and sequins.

Jon looked at her appreciatively and gave a low whistle.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," he said softly, almost reverently.

She smoothed her skirt once more.

"You don't think it's too much?" she asked warily. "Or too little?" she amended.

"Uh, I wasn't talking about the dress," he whispered in her ear.

Before she could reply, Jon hooked her arm through his and escorted her to the party upstairs.

When Jon and Kate entered Missy's apartment, the party appeared to be in full swing. Music blared from the stereo as couples huddled in conversation while a few had rearranged the furniture in order to make room to dance. Kate looked around self-consciously, realizing she didn't know anyone there. She did, however, recognize some of Jon's pretty neighbors who were now occupied with male companions of their own causing her to smile inwardly. Perhaps Trish had been right about those women after all.

Unlike Kate, Jon seemed to know almost everyone and was immediately surrounded by males and females alike. Someone offered Kate a glass of champagne which she absently accepted before allowing Jon to lead her to a buffet table filled with scrumptious finger-foods and sweets. She stuck close to his side as he talked and laughed with his friends and neighbors. Every now and again he would put his arm around her shoulders or waist in what felt like a comforting or possessive gesture.

When the rhythm of the music became slow and mellow, Jon took her by the hand and led her to the so-called dance floor. He reached out, pulling her close, and she let him. For several delicious minutes they embraced and swayed to the song.

"Are you having a good time?" Jon asked softly, his breath tickling her ear.

"Of course," she replied, summoning as much enthusiasm as she could.

Suddenly Jon grasped her upper arms and set her away from him.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers as if he could see all the way to her soul.

"Really!" she insisted.

"You wouldn't be lyin' to an officer of the law now, would you?"

Kate's eyes dropped to the floor.

"That's what I thought," Jon said gently. "Come on."

He once again took her hand as they weaved their way through the crowd. He bade farewell to the friends they passed and before she knew what happened Kate found herself sitting in the passenger seat of his truck.

"Why did we leave? It's not even midnight?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course," and she found that she meant it.

They drove westward through the city streets teeming with traffic and holiday revelers. Soon Jon maneuvered his truck into a dimly lit parking lot. Kate could smell the ocean. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Jon slip out of the truck and open her door. He held out his hand, waiting to help her down.

"You brought me to the beach?" she asked guardedly once her feet touched the pavement.

"Yeah," was all he said before tucking her against him and heading to a concrete walkway next to the sand. An involuntary shiver ran down her back.

"Are you cold?" he asked, immediately taking off his jacket and draping it over her before once again putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. They walked to a nearby cove where the noise and lights of the city behind them all but disappeared. Finally, Jon turned to her.

"I'm sorry about the party," he apologized. "I forgot how overwhelming it can feel."

Kate looked up at him, her doe eyes dancing with questions.

"My first New Year's out here I didn't have many friends and felt pretty out of place. I was driving around when I decided to take a walk on the beach and I found this place. It was so peaceful. So perfect."

"It's lovely," she replied as she watched the moon glistening on the water and the waves gently crashing on the shore.

"I couldn't think of a better place to spend our first New Year's Eve together," he told her solemnly.

"Our _first?"_

She heard Jon inhale sharply.

"I have to confess," he began. "I overheard you and Trish talking in the living room the other day. I want to make absolutely sure you know how much I like you and like being with you. You've been like a breath of fresh air and a little bit of home all wrapped up into one. I want you to know I am _very_ interested in getting to know you better and not opposed to having you around for a very long time." Then he hesitated. "That is, if you feel the same about this California-surfer-dude," he said with a smile.

"Oooh," Kate moaned. "I can't believe you heard that!"

"It's okay," he chuckled. "You have a point. I managed to adapt pretty well to the lifestyle out here, and I'm hoping you can do the same 'cause I sure would hate to see you move back to Billings any time soon."

"I think I could manage. With a little bit of help," she replied coyly.

Suddenly the night sky exploded in color. Fireworks from surrounding communities announced the end of the old year and the start of the new.

"I guess it's midnight," Jon said with a grin.

"I would say so," Kate replied with a grin of her own.

"Happy New Year, Kate Williams."

"Happy New Year, Jon Baker."

As the pyrotechnic show continued in the sky, Jon and Kate shared a kiss that set off a few firecrackers of their own.


End file.
